1. Field of the Invention
The process of this invention resides in the area of processes for producing a shaped product and more particularly relates to a process for producing a product by the fusing of particles to form a solid member in a desired shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes for producing molded products are well known such as the lost wax method, injection molding and the like. Sintering to form a coherent, non-porous bonded mass by heating metal powders without melting them is also well known.